


Given the Chance

by Adjair_Noir



Category: Marvel
Genre: Hurt Loki, Ignoring Endgame, Loki - Freeform, Pain, Peter Parker - Freeform, Possible Rape, Sad, Self Harm, Tears, Thor - Freeform, Trauma, Violence, im not sure about it yet, loki’s backstory, loki’s childhood, not explicit though, scared, some language, someone give my child a hug, still in denial, tony - Freeform, tragic loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adjair_Noir/pseuds/Adjair_Noir
Summary: Given the chance, would you listen? Would you save your enemy? Even if they were dying?Loki’s story. Loki is actually not who we think he is. The avengers and thor find out what horrors actually occur when no one’s looking back.





	Given the Chance

Blood. It was everywhere. Pain. It burned and tore into his arms, his chest, his back, his skin, everywhere. Screams. Blocking out all other noise, tearing out of his own raw throat. Loki felt his side be jostled and he passed out from the new spiking flashes of sharp pain.

“Loki! Loki!” Thor’s voice cried out, laced with fear for his brother. “Stark! What do we do?”

Tony Stark raised his eyebrow, looking at the large god of thunder with disdain. “Nothing. What, he’s a murderer Thor! I say we be rid of him, simple as that. Not a big deal.”

 

The room of avengers fell silent, Thor was visibly shaking with anger, his eyes full of murderous rage. Sparks crackled from his tightly clenched fists, Thor’s eyes had turned bright cold blue, almost white, lightning was running up and down his arms. Dark clouds had swarmed the tower, rumbling ominously.

“SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT! I’m gonna die!” Tony backed up, his thoughts scrEaMing in his brain. He fell back on his white designer plush couch, Thor’s steps each getting louder and more terrifying as he leaned over the man. 

 

“MAN OF IRON, MAY THE NORNS THEMSELVES STRIKE YOU DOWN AND DOOM YOU TO A LIFE OF ETERNAL SUFFERING IF YOU DON’T APOLOGIZE AND SAVE MY DYING BROTHER! I SWEAR THIS UPON YGGDRASIL, THE TREE WHOSE VERY BRANCHES MAKE UP ALL OF WHAT YOU CALL HOME! IF MY BROTHER IS LEFT TO DIE BY YOUR HANDS, NOT EVEN THE NORNS, WHO DECIDE OUR FATES THEMSELVES, COULD STOP ME FROM ENDING YOUR MORTAL LIFE!”

Tony Stark, a man who had once prided himself by his ability To never run out of things to say, his public speaking his talent, was now at a loss for words. He struggled to form words, only a squeak tumbled out of his parted lips. He gave Thor a small nod, letting him know that now Tony was on the same page as him, and that he could move. Thor slowly straightened, his eyes back to their normal blue tint. He grinned, as if nothing happened, like he hadn’t just threatened Tony’s life. 

“Okay friends! We must hurry, my brother does not have much time! Where is Banner?” He looked for his green friend among the avengers crowded in the room. 

Bruce timidly stepped out, “Umm, I’m here... What happened to..... uh... Loki?” He looked a little green tinted, but he turned around and took a deep breath before turning back to Thor. “Where is he?” 

Thor pointed to the darkening pool of blood, where a figure was passed out. “There.... I know not what has happened to him. I’ve seen him hurt before, but not this bad..... As gods, we are not easily taken down, let alone killed, however, Loki looks like he’s near Hel’s door.” He lost all rage when he saw his brother on the floor. 

Bruce and the rest of the avengers in the room all hissed when they saw the broken body covered in his own blood. Scars faked down his back and chest, a deep gash pouring out blood encompassed his entire left side. Dark bruises covered every surface of his pale skin where there was no scars or cuts. Loki’s arm was bent at an odd angle, his lips had turned a sickening dark black color. His hair, once long, black, and beautiful, was now chopped off, greasy, and tangled. 

Tony stifled a scream when he saw the man’s hands, every nail had been torn off, leaving bleeding flesh. Feeling queasy, he scrambled off to the nearest bathroom, Tony found a bathroom, then ran in and promptly threw up in the toilet, retching up his lunch of a ham and cheese sandwich with lettuce and tomato on rye. 

He wiped his mouth and gasped out to JARVIS, “JARVIS can you get a full scan of Loki’s injuries and get someone to set up the surgery room? He needs attention, stat.” 

He slid down the wall, trying to breathe. He felt the panic attack coming, he saw the cave in which he was tortured before becoming iron man. His throat was constricting, he couldn’t breathe, he was dying, they were back, stop it stop it STOP! 

The door of the bathroom sprang open, Steve was at the door. “Tony? TONY! BRUCE HELP TONY’S HAD A PANIC ATTACK! HE ISN’T BREATHING!” 

He felt gentle hands searching for his pulse. “Bruce.” His foggy brain supplied. Someone was shaking him, telling him to wake up. He snapped back to reality. “SHIT LOKI!” He scrambled to his feet. Steve and a very worried Bruce Banner were looking at him. 

Bruce checked Tony’s pulse once again before sighing, “Panic attack. He should be fine now that he’s snapped out of it. Steve? Can you get him to a chair? I’ve got to get to Loki, he’s a more pressing matter.” 

Steve nodded and helped Tony to stand up, leading him to the living room and a couch. 

Tony was shaking, “Loki’s been tortured Steve. Did you see that? God, I couldn’t breathe, was pulled back into Afghanistan. Shit! Steve, what the Fuck do we do? No one deserves that......”


End file.
